Heero's Laugh
by CaseyCuervo
Summary: Duo finally gets Heero to laugh. (Chapter 2 added for the heck of it)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gundam Wing AC

Warnings: language

Pairings: none

* * *

Heero's Laugh

I did it! I finally did it! Ow, ow, fuck ouch. But I really did it! I got him to freakin' laugh finally! Too bad he laughed at my pain...but it was a real laugh, not that scary cackle he used to do in battle.

It was music to my ears, too bad I couldn't see him.

So yeah, we were in our office at here at HQ, and I was doing my best to bug the shit outta him per usual. He was diligently doing something on his desktop. Electronic paperwork and all that. I was jibber jabbing away about something, I don't even listen to half the shit I say. Anyways, I as munching on Flaming Hot Cheetos and talking a mile a minute.

I finished my bag of Cheetos and licked the red dust off my fingertips. That's my favorite part, all the spicy dust. So yeah, still talking about herp derp, and I took off my glasses - shut up, I had to get em! And I hate wearing them, I look like a fuckin' dweeb, but I ran late this morning and wore them out. I brought my contacts with me though, thank god.

Okay, back to the story, so I took my glasses off, and got my contacts out. I put them both in and then fifteen seconds later I was screaming my ass off.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Heero had actually sounded startled and concerned.

I screamed, "My eyes! My fucking eyes!"

"What about them?" He held me by the shoulders trying to look in my face, I think. I couldn't really see.

"They're on fucking FIRE! Gah! Fucking Cheetos!" I hollered whilst trying to rip my eyes out of their sockets.

That was when he realized what I already knew. There had been enough Flaming Hot Cheetos dust left on my fingers when I put my stupid contacts in to burn my fuckin eyeballs. And thats when it happened. He laughed. He laughed so hard I heard him fall to the floor. Well maybe not fall I couldn't see, but he was laughing in front of my face and then his laughter was coming from the floor in front of me. He's got a beautiful laugh. Really wish I could have seen it.

I got up and stumbled out of our office, leaving his laughing ass there. Got to the restroom, where I am now, and washed my eyes out with water. Now that I can see I can use eye drops. Oh, thank you sweet Jesus for eye drops! Aw, my eyes are still all red. Oh well, time to face the embarrassment and get back to work.

Two feet from our office and I can hear him clacking away on the keyboard. I stop in the doorway as we make eye contact and he stops typing. His stoic face changes to a look like he's just sucked on a very sour lemon. He makes a funny snorting noise, and then it happens again. He succumbs to a fit of hysterics as he points AT me and laughs. Huffing, I place my hands in my hips. I really want to be mad, but that look of pure mirth on his face makes me smirk. Can't be mad at him when he's got a smile that big. I sit at my desk as he laughs and claps, his cheeks are a little red now and he's actually rubbing tears from his eyes. I hope I'm not going to have to hurt myself each time I want to hear Heero's laugh.

* * *

This actually happened to my friend. Haha it was hilarious.


	2. Chapter 2

Heero's Laugh Part 2

So I haven't been able to get Heero to laugh since that day I burned my retinas. I've tried a bunch of stuff too. Apparently my jokes aren't funny. at least he doesn't find them funny, other people do. I'm starting to think I'll only get him to laugh if I hurt myself.

"You wanna hang out tonight?" I ask him as we walk through HQ lobby.

Heero scowled and shook his head, "No, I have things to do."

I turned and walked backwards to look at him as we talked. "Pfft, yeah right. Come on man! It's Friday, works over, let's go do something," I encouraged.

He rolled his eyes at me. "What would you want to do?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. We could go to a bar. Um, we could go see a movie. Or we could go to my place and play Call of Duty, Nazi Zombies! Oh come on, don't give me that look, Nazi Zombies is fun! Or we could play Mario Kart, I know how much you like cusing out Peach."

Heero nodded his head and looked past my shoulder. "Door, Duo," he warned.

I turned on my heel to push open the glass door, but instead walked into the pane next to the door with a loud THUNK. Ouch, that fucking hurt my face! I clutch my nose, and turn around at the sound of Heero laughing.

"Fuck you! This isn't funny," I whine nasally.

Heero continues laughing, clutching his sides, and drops to his knees. After a few minutes of literally rolling on the floor, he looks up at me from the ground. "How you made it through the war is a damn mystery."

"Screw you," I huff. Fucker only laughs at my pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Heero's Laugh Part 3

So my jerk of a partner and I have been arguing over who's Gundam was better as we sit at our desks in our office. How can he possibly think Wing Zero was better than Deathscythe Hell? Sure, he had the Zero System and that buster rifle, but my buddy had a cloaking mechanism and thermal scythe that could function underwater! My Gundam was wayyyy better a close combat. It looked cooler too, bat wings and all.

But as we continue to bitch about it, I'm stapling papers roughly on my desk with a loud _thunk_ each time I smack down on the top of it.

He says something and I look up as I staple another stack of papers. I feel the pinch of metal go through my flesh.

"FUCK!" I scream. I just stapled my damn finger!

And of course, he bursts into a fit of giggles while I suckle my bleeding finger. I glare daggers at him, even though I love the sound of him laughing. A loud sound from him causes him to shut up immediately, his face turns beat red, and I gape at him.

"Did you just fart?" I ask bewildered.

"No!" he defends, an obviously lie and his cheeks redden even more.

"You just laughed so hard you farted!" I holler and now it's my turn to laugh at him.

"Shut up!"

Swiveling in my chair, I stand up and make for the door. "Oh man, I gotta tell someone."

"Don't you dare!" he yells and leaps from his own chair. I barely get the door open, and his hand shoves it close. Damn, he's fast. "Don't tell anyone! I'll do whatever you want!"

I turn to face him still laughing hysterically. "Anything, eh?"

"Anything!" he pleads and shakes me by the shoulders.

"Kiss me," I blurt out without thinking. It's a joke…really it is.

His blue eyes widen and then he glares at me. "Fine." He yanks me forward and our mouths collide. His mouth pushes against mine and naturally, I kiss back. It's a little rough, but hey, it's a kiss from Heero fucking Yuy. We part with and audible _smooch_, and he looks a little shocked by his actions. My lips tingle and there's some kind of spark fluttering between us in the air, like static energy. It's cathartic. I smile at him and he smirks, again his cheeks tint pink. Well, I think we've just started something new.


End file.
